


in the morning

by yaoisaveslives



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Drinking Games, House Party AU, M/M, NSFW, Taking shots, being drunk, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoisaveslives/pseuds/yaoisaveslives
Summary: the one au no one asked for where daichi and suga end up hooking up in one of kuroo's random bedrooms at 3 am after playing some pretty crazy drinking games





	in the morning

 

 

 

 

"Come on Sawamura-san, you know this is a great experience for all of us to get along and see each other as friends, and not foes-- This is a great idea, come on, admit it," Kuroo smirked as he slung an arm around Daichi's tense shoulders.

He led him into the dimly lit home that was too warm and stuffy even from the first few steps he took into the place. Daichi was already beginning to feel the claustrophobia creeping up behind his neck as the too-narrow hallway led only to another filled room with mingling teenagers.

 

"Kuroo, I hope you're joking. Because this is nowhere near a good idea, and I am honestly not even sure why I allowed my team to attend such a party." Daichi shrugged off Kuroo's heavy arm, making the taller boy frown. "Party? This isn't a party! It's a _house warming_ get-together for all us volleyball men to socialize and become B-F-F's," Kuroo slurred. Daichi sighed and rubbed a hand down his face.

 

"Plus, you have already showed up. No point in bitching about it now unless you feel like marching right back to where you came from. Come on, have a drink. Meet some people. Make out with some people." Kuroo shrugged as he tugged further onto Daichi's wrist. 

 

Daichi scoffed, eyes nervously flickering around desperately looking for someone he knows that won't talk too close to his face or smile at him like they want to devour him whole. He forgot to text the rest of his team that he had arrived, and he hadn't checked his messages before coming inside, so all he could do was hope.

 

And Sawamura Daichi was running low on hope at this point, even though he had literally taken only three steps into the house.

 

 

"Don't be a Debby-Downer and try to do something dumb. Just let loose and have some fun. I promise you'll have fun tonight." Kuroo pointed his finger sternly in Daichi's face, only to drop it immediately to catch his unsteady balance. Daichi rolled his eyes at the mess in front of him and decided to go look around. "Go find your boyfriend or something. I'm going to go.. over there," Daichi sauntered off from the now confused looking Kuroo.

 

As he wandered further into the house, he began to recognize more and more people. He's not too sure from where, but he remembers those _eyes_ or that _hair_. If it isn't from school, then it's definitely from away games that he competed in with his team.

 

All of a sudden his thoughts got snatched away from him as a cup was shoved into his chest and a loud voice shattered his eardrums. "Ohohoho, if it isn't Daichi-san! Glad you could make it, it's good to see your face!!"

 

Daichi cringed heavily as the contents of the drink messily sloshed around in the cup, some landing on his hand. "Oh, uh- hey, it's you! Um," Daichi frantically searched his brain for a name that he couldn't quite put on the face in front of him. It seemed to offend the other, as a large frown slowly took his face and his mouth dropped into an 'o'.

 

"Oh my god. Sawamura Daichi doesn't remember _me_? He doesn't remember my name? What in the name of dear Neptune have I done to deserve such-

 

"Bokuto-san, please stop harassing Sawamura-san," A calm voice immediately cut off _Bokuto_ and made his eyes widen.

 

 _Bokuto!_ , how could he have forgotten such a name? It has been a couple months since he last saw his face or heard from him, but it still is a little embarrassing.

 

"Akaashi, help me,” Bokuto dramatically clinged to the other boy-- and were those tears welling in his eyes? “Daichi doesn't remember my name and I think I might cry! I thought him and I were friends! I thought that we were tight, you know? I thought that we were bros, I thought that-

 

"Hello Sawamura-san. It's good to see you again. It's been some time, yeah?" Akaashi kindly smiled at Daichi, corners of his lips slightly turning upright. Daichi was slightly taken aback by the politeness in the way he spoke, but it was still refreshing to talk to someone with their head on straight. This slight gesture in his smile seemed to brighten his entire face in the most subtle way. Daichi had to admit, this boy was actually really pretty. His dark wavy hair and sensual alluring eyes all mixed in a way that created this astounding yet tranquil person that made you want to just stare at them for hours, maybe even days.

 

Akaashi was pretty. Very pretty.

 

"O-oh, yeah. It has been some time. It's good to see you too, Akaashi-san." Daichi stuttered, reaching up to sheepishly rub the back of his neck.

 

"Ah, so you can remember his name, but you can't remember Bokuto?! Bokuto! B-O-K-U-T-O!!" The fire in this boy's eyes was enough to burn down all of the Miyagi prefecture, Daichi was certain, and he was slightly fearful for his life. He couldn't tell if he was just drunk and letting his emotions take over the last few brain cells that are actually functioning inside his brain, or if he is dead-serious and legitimately upset. Knowing how Bokuto can be, he probably is legitimately upset.

 

"Bokuto-san, please calm down. I'm pretty sure Sawamura-san didn't mean to forget your name. People make mistakes." Akaashi lightly touched the full part of Bokuto's bicep in attempt to ease the offended, and it seemed to work. His owl eyes became less owlish and his entire body became at ease. 

 

"Yes, that's it! I really didn't mean to forget your name, and I'm really sorry if I made you upset, Bokuto," Daichi nodded his head and gave his best smile. Bokuto seemed to take this into consideration as he eyed Daichi up and down with a highly arched brow and lips in a thin line. Just as Daichi thought that he was about to hoot loudly in his face again, Bokuto broke out into a cheesy smile and reached out to hug Daichi.

 

"It's okay, I accept your apology. Bros?" Bokuto broke away from the hug and lifted his fist to Daichi's face, waiting.

 

"Bros." Daichi agreed and bumped his fist against Bokuto's, earning a soft hoot.

 

"Well, I'll see you around, Daichi-san. Please don't forget me next time I see yoooouu," Bokuto left with a spring in his step and arm around Akaashi's waist. Daichi blinked blindly into the now empty space that once inhabited one soft owl and one hooty owl. What had just happened?

 

As they blankly left his mind, Daichi stared down into the drink that was inside his hands and cringed. It was a dark murky color that looked almost deathly and wait-- yup, smelled deathly, too.

 

But knowing at any second someone else could come up to him and try to strike up a conversation, he took a swig of the liquid, instantly regretting it.

 

It burned all the way down from his mouth to his stomach. He could feel the heat of it rush back into his face and flush his cheeks out. The drink tasted of coke and rum. And was that vodka, too? Daichi couldn't tell, and somewhere within him probably liked it better that way.

 

A couple minutes passed and he found himself wandering into.. the living room? He supposed. It had couches and a television. There were about thirty people in this room, and of those people he spotted a familiar one instantly.

 

"Suga!" Daichi called out as he stepped around people and made his way to one of the corners of the room. His heart fluttered in his chest at the sight of the boy he approached.

 

Suga's gaze altered quickly and focused onto Daichi as he made his way over. A warm smile spread across his face and he stood, reaching out his arms to offer a hug. Daichi wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Suga's middle, squeezing and inhaling the warm scent of vanilla and alcohol.

 

"Hey, Daichi. I was waiting until your face showed up." Suga greeted with an embrace just as inviting as the one he received.

 

Daichi's face flushed again and he laughed nervously. "Yeah, I was just looking for you. There's so many people here, I thought I never would."

 

Suga gave an apologetic smile and shrugged lightly. "We should've just came together," he began with a hopeful look in his eyes. "We can always just leave together to make up for it."

 

Daichi spluttered a little on the small sip he took from his cup. He failed to meet Suga's gaze and just settled on admiring how pretty and delicate his collar bones looked peeping out from his soft creme sweater.

"Well, y-yeah. My house isn't too far from here. The walk is alright, and the weather is nice so it should be all good." Daichi shrugged. When he did manage to meet the other boy's gaze, there was a glimmer in his eyes that screamed something that Daichi wasn't too sure he wanted to say for a fear of reading Suga the wrong way.

"Sounds good to me," Suga breathed. Daichi's stare burned into Suga's, neither of them wanting to break contact first. It was almost as if one was daring the other one to look away first.

 

"Oi, get a room you lot. Your staring contest is going to make me throw up." A monotonous voice sighed from behind Suga, making Daichi jump and look away.

 

"Oh, hey Tsukkishima. Yamaguchi. I didn't see you guys there." Daichi laughed nervously. A snicker was heard from one of the boys and Tsukkishima just rolled his eyes. "I have a couple reasons as to why." The taller boy sighed once more, uncrossing his legs and stretching them out.

 

Daichi's face burned at the snarky remark, mouth wallowing 'o' like a fish out of water.

 

"I think I do, too." Suga laughed, a tiny wink at Daichi once the blushing boy looked up at him.

 

"Ugh, gross. Can you guys go make out somewhere else? I'm trying to tolerate everyone's presence here but I'm finding it more so difficult. Why am I even here." Tsukkishima remarked more as a statement rather than a question.

 

They stood there a little stunned, unsure of what to do.

 

As if their questions had been answered, a loud booming voice echoed throughout the room.

 

"Alright everyone, make a circle 'cause it's time for some games!" Kuroo yelled into a megaphone.

 

"Bro, where did you even get that?" Bokuto asked, ogling the megaphone as if it were the coolest thing since sliced bread.

 

"Bro, I don't even know, I just found it." Kuroo replied with a cool shrug.

 

Tsukkishima made an annoyed "tsk" sound as he got up and moved to the carpet with Yamaguchi. Daichi followed Suga to the floor and sat to his right. To his left sat Iwaizumi Hajime, third year from Aoba Johsai. He gave him a soft nod, then turned his attention to the rest of the people that were gathered.

 

He noticed some people from Karasuno right away, like Hinata and Kageyama bickering about something, Ushijima Wakatoshi and Tendou Satori from Shiratorizawa, Kuroo next to Kozume Kenma-- who was typing away on his phone, Akaashi and Bokuto from Fukurodani, and a couple people he wasn't too sure he recognized, but were talking to Oikawa Tooru.

 

Wow, Daichi thought, Kuroo _actually_ did manage to get almost everyone in this slightly too small room to _actually_ socialize. If anything, Daichi was impressed.

 

“Alright, alright everyone. Quiet down,” Kuroo began with a couple claps from his hands. “To start off, we should probably begin with something more chill rather than you know, all out there and crazy. Anyone got any suggestions?”

 

Almost instantly voices were heard yelling out their recommendations, or their favorite games to play. Most of them sounded absolutely absurd and ridiculous, and this gave Daichi a really bad feeling about being sat within this group of people.

 

“How about truth or dare?” Bokuto spluttered out of the blue. Kuroo’s eyes lit up at the suggestion, and he nodded his head rigorously, plopping himself down next to Bokuto and Kenma.

 

“That’s an excellent idea, I knew I could always count on you, bro.” Kuroo gave a generous clap to Bokuto’s shoulder, Bokuto doing the same. This carried on for a solid ten seconds before Kuroo turned back to the group of tipsy volleyball players and grabbed a bottle of vodka from the table.

 

“Okay, so rules: everyone has to either ask something or dare someone anything they want. If that person can’t or refuses to do the dare or answer the question, they have to take a shot. Simple. Let’s begin! I guess I’ll go first.” Kuroo scanned the crowd of people, predator hunting for its prey. The second his eyes landed on his prey, a mischievous smile spreads across his face and he clears his throat.

 

“Tsukki-chan, how are you tonight?” Kuroo snickered. Tsukkishima gave a grimace at the honorific, face twisting in disgust. “Gross, drop the -chan. And I’m alright I guess. I’d rather be somewhere else, though.” Tsukkishima leaned back on his hands, legs folded in a pretzel-shape.

 

“Truth or dare, Tsukkishima?” Kuroo raised his eyebrows. Tsukkishima thought for a second before rolling his eyes. “Dare, I guess.”

 

“Hmm.. I dare you to… Go and give Kageyama-san a great big hug.” Kuroo’s face bubbled from trying to hold in his laughter as he watched the pure horror flash in the poor boy’s eyes.

 

“Like hell I will!” Tsukkishima groaned as he picked up the shot glass and held it out for Kuroo to fill. From across the room, Hinata was clutching at his stomach in a fit of laughter. “Oh my god, that’s too funny! Tsukkishima hates you so much he would rather take a shot of that gross drink than hug you! Bwahahaha!”

 

Kageyama’s face burned as blood rushed to it, a nasty scowl hanging over his features. “Hinata boke, shut the hell up!” He shoved at Hinata’s shoulder, making him topple over onto his side where he continued to laugh.

 

“Bakageyama! That hurt!” Hinata shoved back at him, but wasn’t strong enough to push the larger boy over. “Good.” Kageyama muttered under his breath.

 

“Alright, Kenma, you’re up next.” Kuroo intervened, placing a hand on Kenma’s knee. Kenma eyed it suspiciously, then flickered his gaze up to Kuroo’s with a quirked brow.

 

Kuroo’s hand dissolved off of his leg almost immediately once the hard stare burned into his soul. He gave a sheepish smile and looked away. Kenma calmly scanned the room, looking for someone to ask.

 

“Ah, Hajime, truth or dare?”

 

Iwaizumi looked up from where he was sitting as shock spread across his face, crimson red scorching his cheeks at the sudden usage of his first name. Has he ever spoken to this guy? Well, who cares.

 

“Uh, dare I guess.” He shrugged nonchalantly. It’s just a dumb game, it can’t be that bad.

 

“I dare you to…. Make out with Tooru for thirty seconds.” Kenma declared. Kuroo's eyebrows shot up to his hairline, nasty smirk spreading across his features. "Well, well, hello there. I didn't know you had that in you, Kenma." He snickered. Kenma only shrugged as he slouched back down against the couch, leaning slightly into Kuroo.

 

As soon as those words left his mouth, Iwaizumi dove for his shot glass. Before he could get his fingers wrapped around it, he felt a slight tug on the back of his shirt.

 

“Iwa-chan? You don’t want to kiss me?” He heard Oikawa whine with a thickness in his voice that after his whole life of knowing this idiot, it was definitely his about-to-cry voice.

 

“Why would I want to kiss you? Let alone _make out_ with you?!” Iwaizumi spluttered matter-of-factly.

 

At that, Oikawa’s eyes welled with unshed tears. The look he was giving him was enough to immediately apologize and rock him back and forth in his arms, but Iwaizumi was smarter than that. He knew this just what Oikawa was good at. Their whole lives he had been doing this to Iwaizumi: giving him the guilt trip whenever he made him upset.

 

Well, today was not the day to give in. _He definitely wouldn’t give in_.

 

“I’m not giving into your dumb puppy eyes, Trashykawa.” Iwaizumi sighed and poured himself a shot.

 

Suddenly, Oikawa burst up from his seated position and glared into the room. “Fine! If Iwa-chan won’t kiss me, then someone else do it!”

 

“Oi- Assikawa, what the hell are you doing?” Iwaizumi stopped midway shot to stare up at him with wide eyes.

 

“Ushiwaka will do it! He’ll make out with you, Oikawa!” A voice that sounded like Tendou’s yelled from across the room. Iwaizumi’s eyes followed the sound and saw Ushijima sitting with perfect posture, looking almost as if nothing had seemed to phase him. “Right, Ushiwaka?” He nudged him in the ribs.

 

“Oh, right. Of course I would, Satori. Oikawa, I will fulfill Iwaizumi’s dare if he wishes not to do it.” Ushijima suggested. Oikawa just blinked at him with round eyes and then nodded his head.

 

“Okay, Ushiwaka. No matter how much I hate you, I will let you make out with me since Iwaizumi won’t do it. Come over here.” Oikawa motioned with wide arms to come his direction.

 

“H-hey! What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Iwaizumi panicked. Oikawa whipped around to look at him and raised his brows. “What? You jealous, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa stuck his tongue out at his best friend and turned back. Iwaizumi’s jaw dropped into an ‘o’.

 

Ushijima stood up and walked calmly over to where Oikawa was standing. The two tall boys looked at each other before they both leaned in, eyes closing.

 

Iwaizumi’s blood boiled enough to burn through his veins as he watched their lips touch. Oikawa slightly jumped at the contact, but hurriedly relaxed into the touch.

 

There were whoops and comments flying around the room as Iwaizumi sat there watching his best friend make out with a guy that should _technically_ be him. As soon as he saw Ushijima’s tongue slip into Oikawa’s mouth, he got up with a _nope_ and angrily sauntered over to them. He pulled them both apart and pushed Oikawa away.

 

 

Oikawa’s eyes were filled with confusion and anger. “Iwa-chan what the hell are you-

 

Iwaizumi cut him off before he could finish his question by grabbing Oikawa by the back of his neck and crashing their lips together. Oikawa inhaled sharply, not moving a muscle.

 

Iwaizumi pulled back to catch his breath, even though it was only about a 5 second kiss. _That was enough to take his breath away_. Damn.

 

“Iwa-chan? But I thought-

 

“Shut the hell up, I know. Now kiss me and don’t say anything.” Iwaizumi shushed him before leaning in again and now kissing the other boy breathless.

 

 ~

 

 

As time went on, more and more people started asking more vulgar questions and daring more crazy dares. People got even more drunk and loud, and everything seemed fifty percent more funny than it probably did ten minutes ago.

 

At some point, Kuroo’s shirt was somewhere else that wasn’t his chest, Akaashi was now in Bokuto’s lap playing with his hair, Kenma still slouched against the back of the sofa, Hinata and Kageyama lie sprawled on top of it, giggling at the dumbest things, Nishinoya was laughing into a zen and at-ease Asahi's chest, and Tanaka was whirling his shirt above his head.

 

“Suga-chan! Hey, Koushi! You’re up! Truth or dare?” Bokuto asked a smiling Sugawara that was currently giggling at the way Daichi had just spilled some vodka on his jeans.

 

Daichi’s attention drew in at the sound of Suga’s name.

 

“Hmmm…” Suga tapped at his lip and looked up to the ceiling. Daichi grew more nervous as the seconds passed because for one, Bokuto was notorious for giving the worst dares.

 

“I’ll go with dare. I’m feeling something on this one.” Suga said with a slight hitch in his voice. Bokuto liked the sound of that as he thought hard on what he would make the boy do.

 

Before he said anything, he leaned back and whispered into Akaashi’s ear. As he did so, Akaashi’s cheeks dusted pink and his eyes widened in the slightest bit. He nodded in agreement and Bokuto laughed.

 

“Alright pretty boy, since you’re _feeling this one_ , I dare you to make Daichi take a body shot off of you.”

 

“I’ll get the salt and lime slice!” Kuroo quickly bolted out of the room and disappeared into some other part of the house.

 

Daichi froze. Did he just hear him correctly? Did Bokuto really just dare Suga to make him take a body shot off of-

 

“Daichi! Daichi, are you okay with that? Doing a body shot off of me?” Suga’s sweet voice interrupted his train of thought. Before he could think properly, his mouth was already moving.

 

“Yeah! Uh, yeah I’m t-totally okay with doing that.” He nodded frantically as if to try and hide his true fear.

 

“Someone’s eager,” Tsukkishima snickered from across the room, earning a few more giggles from other people. Daichi gave him his hardest and meanest glare.

 

“Alright Sugamama, lie down on the table and lift your shirt up.” Kuroo ordered as he sauntered back into the room with a salt shaker and a slice of lime. “Someone pour Daichi a shot.”

 

Suga did as he was told and lied back down onto the table, and pulled his shirt up to expose his toned, pale abdomen and chest. Daichi watched every single movement as if it were in slow motion.

 

People began to gather around the table and watch with excitement and giddiness. A shot glass was then pushed into Daichi’s hands, and the lime slice was placed between Suga’s lips. Holy shit.

 

“So you know how these work, right, Sawamura?” Kuroo asked with a smirk on his lips as he dove down and licked a small stripe right in between Suga’s pectorals. Suga made a small squeak/giggle and it was absolutely the best sound Daichi has ever heard in his entire life. Kuroo then sprinkled a good amount of salt onto the moist area and smiled at his good work done.

 

“Y-yeah, of course I do.” Daichi mumbled as he stared at his shot glass. “Well, pour it!” Someone shouted. Daichi nervously glanced at Suga’s face, as if asking him for permission. Suga just winked and wiggled his hips a little bit as if to show him he was okay.

 

Daichi exhaled a shaky breath. _This boy will be the absolute death of him_.

 

With a stuttery hand, Daichi slowly poured the contents of the shot glass into Suga’s belly button until it was overflowing onto his stomach- but just a little. (he wanted an excuse to lick at Suga’s abs, but he wouldn’t tell anyone that)

 

“Ready? We’ll give you a countdown from three and then that’s your queue,” Someone from the other side of the table yelled in his direction. Daichi was too distracted by the way Suga had pulled his arms up behind his head and was now looking directly into his eyes, giving him a look he had never received before.

 

“Three, two, one!” Everyone yelled in unison.

 

At that moment, Daichi had lost all of his fucks to give and leaned up, licking slower than he should have at the salt on Suga’s chest. Beneath his tongue he could feel Suga’s body shudder and suck in a breath. After that, Daichi leaned down and sucked all of the vodka off of his stomach, and even whirled his tongue once into his belly button, earning an exasperated squeal from Suga. Once Daichi swallowed it all down, he leaned back up his body and slowly took the lime slice from Suga’s mouth with his own teeth. Their lips brushed only slightly, and it sent a shock of electric waves throughout Daichi’s entire being. As he did this, their eyes remained locked onto each other’s.

 

Whoops and hollers and even the snapshot of someone’s camera on their phone were all heard in the mix.

 

As Daichi regained his composure, he helped Suga sit up properly and set the lime slice down onto the table.

 

“That was incredibly sexy, Sawamura. I didn’t know you had it in you.” Kuroo clapped him on the back and nodded his head in approval. Daichi raised a brow at him in confusion, but soon realized what he meant as he followed Kuroo’s gaze back to Suga, whos eyes were as big as the moon outside.

 

“Now he has to get revenge! Right, man?!” Bokuto jumped right in, a devilish grin creeping up onto his face. Kuroo leaned into him as Bokuto whispered his idea into Kuroo’s ear.

 

As soon as he finished, Kuroo was full-out grinning like a cheshire cat and giggling from somewhere deep in his throat. “Sawamura, dare or dare, man?”

 

Bokuto and Nishinoya burst out laughing at Kuroo’s more than dumb question, but Daichi just groaned. “Do I really have a choice here? Dare.”

 

Kuroo let the last few giggles out of himself before presenting his dare to Daichi. “I dare you… to let Suga give you a blow job-

 

Everyone gasped, including Suga.

 

“- shot!” Kuroo finished with a wider-rimmed shot glass presented in his hands. Daichi’s face was 100% going to melt off, and if it didn’t, he surely wished it would right now because melting and vanishing off the face of the earth sounded good right about now.

 

“Kuroo, what the hell!” Daichi hissed, hand reaching up to fist at his own hair, ready to yank it all out. Suga was laughing so hard next to him, his face was almost as red as Daichi’s.

 

“Oh my god, yes, I have to. Please, Daichi, let me do this. It will be great.” Suga managed to let out between fits of laughter.

 

Daichi looked over to his friends for support, but they were no good help. Asahi was looking down at his shoes with a face as bright red as a tomato, Hinata and Kageyama were probably confused as to what a blowjob shot even was, and the rest of the guys were too busy laughing their asses off or snapchatting the whole thing.

 

“I-I don’t know. Are you sure?” Daichi looked up at Suga through worried eyes, his lip caught between his teeth. As his gaze met Suga’s, almost all of his anxieties were washed away from the kind and knowing smile that he was giving him. It’s as if that smile were telling him that everything would be fine and that he wouldn’t let him fuck up even if it meant his life. Somehow, this made Daichi’s shoulders relax and his brows unfurrowed.

 

“I’m sure, Daichi. Come on, it’ll be hilarious.” Suga continued to smile with his winning grin. Daichi couldn’t help but get lost in it as he let Kuroo fill the cup with alcohol. To top it off, there was a big mound of whipped cream on top. “Here you are,” Kuroo handed the shot glass to Daichi and led him to the armrest chair.

 

As Daichi took a seat, his nerves began to prickle at his skin, leaving him feeling tingly and light headed. Everyone followed him to the seat, including Suga. Laughter and screaming were the only things Daichi could hear, but it all started to fade out as Suga approached him and dropped to his knees.

 

“Just relax, everything will be fine.” Suga reassured as Daichi placed the shot glass in between his thighs and right on top of his crotch.

“Hands behind your back, Sugamama!” Bokuto yelled, Akaashi leaning in to get a better view of what was happening. Hinata and Kageyama were both shaking with anticipation as they watched Suga inch closer to Daichi’s lap.

 

Nishinoya and Tanaka were screaming and covering their eyes (they were peeking, we’re not stupid), Oikawa was snapchatting everything while Iwaizumi shook his head. Asahi’s face was red, Ushijima looked content and calm next to Tendou who was laughing his ass off with Bokuto and Kuroo (who had a hand casually hooked around Kenma’s waist), and Tsukkishima was cringing and turning his face away as Yamaguchi ushered him to “keep looking, Tsukki! You’ll miss the best part!”

 

Suga had placed both hands behind his back and stared down at the glass. Daichi gulped hard as a bead of sweat dripped down his neck. Before he knew it, Suga dove his head down and tried to wrap his lips around the girthy rim of the shot glass. Everyone broke out into hysterics. Daichi just about died.

 

“God dammit, this isn’t as easy as it looks,” Suga sighed as he pulled his head back. He tried again, but moved his head around to try and get a better angle to make it easier. Daichi held the glass firmly in his lap, he was sure he would break it into pieces.

 

This whole sight was just… too much for Daichi’s poor heart to handle. Suga’s face was buried in his lap, and _moving around_. How the hell was he supposed to react?

 

As his thoughts began to wander to another dimension, pressure from the glass pressed right up against his dick through his jeans as Suga finally got the rim to fit around his lips. Daichi let out a small groan at the impact, but it was soon over as Suga began to lift his head up with the glass still in his mouth.

 

Daichi instantly regretted looking at Suga’s face as he came back up. His eyes were red-rimmed with tears as he slightly choked on the drink from having his jaw so wide open, the front of his hair was slightly messy from contact with Daichi’s clothes. And to put the cherry on top of it all, white whipped cream dribbled down his chin as it leaked from the corners of the glass. _Fuck this._

 

Suga brought his hands back up to retrieve the glass, and as soon as he did, he spluttered into a cough, trying to catch his breath. At the sight of this, everyone was clapping and hooting at the both of them.

 

Even though Daichi was the one who ‘received’, he was still breathless, heart pumping too quickly to be considered normal, pupils completely blown.

 

Suga finally looked back up at him and gave him an innocent smile. Daichi couldn’t believe his eyes. “You’ve got a little something..” Daichi motioned with his own chin, and Suga looked genuinely surprised.

 

He reached up with his thumb and swiped at it. Without breaking eye contact with Daichi, he sucked the digit into his mouth and hummed in content.

 

  
“That was the most tasty shot I’d ever done.”

 

 

~

 

 

A couple minutes after Suga had cleaned himself up and was now looking more than presentable, everyone got tired of playing the same thing, so people started to slowly disperse from the room.

 

Daichi was in the middle of a conversation with Ushiwaka and Iwaizumi when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Looking at the small screen, he saw that it was a message from Suga. His heart instantly pounded in his ribcage, shaking his core and sending chills up and down his spine.

 

>> _come upstairs? X_

 

Daichi blinked whole heartedly at the text message in his hands, wondering what he should do.

 

“Sorry to interrupt, I kind of have to go and do something real quick, I’ll be right back. Excuse me,” Daichi gave a slight bow and took off, stuffing his phone back into his pocket.

 

Where the hell even is the staircase? Daichi spent the next minute and a half trying to get past the sweaty and dancing bodies until he finally found the right corridor that led to the second floor of the house. It was slightly more quiet in this area, but the bass from the music could still be felt through the floor.

 

As Daichi made his way up the stairs, he realized that there were a lot of rooms, and he really didn’t feel like going through each of them to look for Suga. He might walk in on something that he really didn’t want to see.

 

>> _which room?_

 

Almost instantly, a reply buzzed in his clammy palm.

 

 

>> _the last one to the right_

 

Daichi followed the direction and made his way down the right hallway. As he stepped closer to the room, he grew even more nervous. What if Suga wanted to talk to him about how he evidently didn’t like what they had done earlier, and wanted to stop being friends? Thoughts like these swarmed their way through Daichi’s mind as he gripped onto the doorknob and pushed himself into the room.

 

It was dark inside, but from what he could see as the moonlight peeked through the sheer curtains, he saw Suga sitting in the middle of the bed with his legs crossed, picking at his fingers in his lap. The sound of Daichi opening the door caused him to look up and lock gazes with him instantly.

 

“Hey,” Suga sounded breathless. Daichi’s own breath got caught in his throat as he tried to muster up a response. “Hey, Suga.” He let himself in and shut the door behind himself.

 

From inside the room, the music was almost blocked out, except for the loud bass that shook the walls and floor ever so slightly.

 

“Long night, huh?” Suga half smiled at him and patted the side of the bed that he wasn’t sitting on. Daichi took two long strides and sat himself next to Suga, stomach doing somersaults.

 

“Yeah, it’s like what, almost three?” Daichi clicked his phone to life and read the time: _2:58 am_.

 

“Geez, how am I not passed out by now..” Suga noted with a hand running through his hair. Daichi watched as it all fell back into place, wispy and feather-like. _So pretty_ , he thought.

 

A couple seconds of deadbeat silence took over the two as neither of them said a word. The only sounds heard was the soft bass of the music from downstairs, and Suga’s even breathing.

 

“So.. Why did you text me to come up here?” Daichi asked, breaking the ice. Suga’s face morphed into something calm and then into something Daichi couldn’t quite put his finger on.

 

“Oh, I just- you know.. Wanted to talk to you for a bit.” Suga shrugged, turning his head in the opposite of where Daichi was sat.

 

“About what?” Daichi pressed on. Suga didn’t reply for a couple seconds, just him looking the other way and twiddling his fingers in his lap.

 

Daichi was about to repeat his question because it really did feel like Suga didn’t hear him, but before he could open his mouth, Suga turned back around to face Daichi. The look in his eyes was more than enough for an answer.

 

Suga’s eyes were boring into his, searching. So wide and brown-- and were they always this beautiful? In the moonlight, you can really see the specks of gold within them, whirling and mixing with the rich, warm honey brown that always made Daichi feel so safe and at home. These were the eyes that gave him hope.

 

And with the way they were looking into his own gave him all the answers he could possibly need.

 

Without giving it a second thought, Daichi slowly yet swiftly leaned in and pressed their lips together. It was nothing exasperating or explosive. It was more steady and careful, hesitant, almost.

 

Suga is so delicate, Daichi feels the need to be gentle and caring when it comes to his beautiful and rosy lips.

 

Suga inhaled sharply as he felt the softness of Daichi’s lips against his own. As Daichi pulled away, a soft smack sound sent tingles down his spine. They both looked into each other’s eyes, at loss for words.

 

This time it was Suga that leaned in, however it was more forceful and sure. He crept a hand up to cup Daichi’s strong jaw in his palm, Daichi doing the same with his opposite side. Their lips moved together in unison, soft and pliable. Suga let out tiny gasps every now and then. Daichi found it incredibly adorable.

 

As they continued to kiss, Daichi felt a soft and warm tongue swipe softly against his bottom lip. Now it was his turn to gasp at this new feeling. It felt so good, he wanted it more.

 

He complied and did the same to Suga, opening his mouth and sliding his tongue past Suga's lips. As he did so, he felt Suga's own warm tongue gently slide against his. Daichi moaned softly, heart stuttering in his chest. 

 

Suga cupped his jaw more firmly with both hands, kissing and sucking on Daichi’s bottom lip. As he continued to do so, he accidentally (yet gently) bit his bottom lip, causing Daichi to let out a groan in approval.

 

In order to feel closer, Daichi wrapped his arms around Suga’s middle and pulled him closer and into his lap. Suga took this opportunity to straddle Daichi’s thighs and nestle himself down.

 

This switched up the angle, letting him kiss Daichi deeper. Suga ran his hands through Daichi’s hair, scratching his nails softly against his scalp and tugging, making Daichi groan again.

 

Daichi began to fall back onto the mattress as he kissed his way down Suga’s cheek and jaw, teeth grazing lightly. “Daichi,” Suga moaned as he felt the suction from Daichi's lips against his sensitive skin, a subtle bruise forming on the left side of his neck. Daichi hummed in approval as he licked over the burst capillaries.

 

Suga let out a soft mewl as he ground his hips down into Daichi’s. “Fuck, Suga.” Daichi bit his lip and swept his open palms down Suga’s back, settling on his hips as he followed his movements. It all felt so _good_.

 

“Daichi, Daichi,” Suga panted again, resting his hands on his shoulders and dipping down to suck on his jugular.  “Mmm?” Daichi hummed in response.

 

“You know that thing.. That thing we were.. Doing earlier?” Suga said in between kisses down Daichi’s neck and collar bones.

 

Daichi’s mind was swimming at a mile a minute, he couldn’t think too clearly, but he has a good idea as to what Suga might be talking about.

 

“Yeah? What about it?” Daichi’s grip on Suga’s hips tightened as he felt teeth graze a mark already made.

 

“I want to do it for you. For real.” Suga stated firmly, looking back up and into Daichi’s eyes.

 

Daichi went still as he recalled their earlier actions. “Are.. are you sure about that, Suga?” Daichi’s eyes searched the ones clear as day in front of him for any signs of discomfort or obscurity. There was none.

 

“God, yes. Please let me. I’ve been thinking about this for ages, Daichi.” Suga admitted as he slowly hooked his fingers in the loops of Daichi’s jeans, kissing his way down his neck again.

 

Daichi shuddered at the sensation, feeling his head nodding ‘yes’, giving consent to the squirming boy in his lap.

 

“Thanks so much,” Suga thanked him with a soft kiss on the lips before getting off of him. “Scoot up the bed and lie against the pillows.” He instructed. Daichi did as he was told and lied down against the mound of white fluff behind him. Suga settled comfortably in his lap as he looked down at him. “You’re so beautiful, Daichi. I’m so glad I get to do this with you. It means so much to me,” Suga slid his hands down his partner’s chest until it reached the button of his jeans.

 

Daichi’s face flushed with embarrassment at the compliment. Suga only smiled harder and popped the button open. From the inside of his pants, Daichi was already straining painfully hard against the resistance of his jeans. To have them unzipped felt like a ton has been lifted off of him.

 

He sighed in content as the pressure was relieved. Suga lifted his hips a bit and began to drag Daichi’s pants down his legs and throw them off to some corner of the room. Daichi lay on the bed with his shirt and boxer briefs.

 

“Can I take this off?” Suga pulled at the hem of Daichi’s shirt and the darker haired boy nodded, sitting up with raised arms to let the shirt slide easily off of his chest.

 

Suga licked his lips at the sight in front of him as Daichi laid back down against the pillows. “Gorgeous,” Suga mumbled to himself as he leaned forward and kissed Daichi’s right nipple.

 

Daichi sucked in a harsh breath, chest heaving as Suga’s tongue swirled against the nervous bud.

 

After a few licks and nips, Suga moved onto his other one, licking in up and down motions over the lifted pink skin. Before Daichi could catch his breath, he felt a smooth hand rub him slowly through his briefs.

 

“Fuck, Suga. Fuck,” Daichi’s hips rolled into the touch. Suga continued to suck and kiss his nipples and chest as he rubbed and stroked him through the thin layer of clothing. A patch of wetness was starting to form on the briefs as Daichi's cock began to leak with precum.

 

“I want to taste you, now.” Suga whispered into Daichi’s ear as he left his muscled chest and kissed his way down his washboard abs, licking and tracing with his tongue around the muscles. When he comfortably nestled himself on his stomach between both of Daichi’s thighs, he dipped his head down and licked a long stripe up his length through the briefs. Daichi bit his lip as he tried his hardest to hold back a pathetic whine.

 

Suga continued to tease him, kissing the insides of his thighs and blowing cool air onto his clothed cock. He then hooked his fingers into either side of Daichi’s briefs and pulled them down his legs, Daichi lifting himself up to help.

 

His cock then sprung free, sudden cold air making him shudder. Suga wasted no time in sucking one of his balls into his mouth. Daichi let out a groan as his eyes squeezed shut.

 

Suga licked up a long and firm swipe up his entire length, pausing on the corona and frenulum to suck on. Daichi moaned into the air as the strong sensation overtook his body. “Fuck, _my god_ ,” Daichi sank his fingers into Suga’s hair and just gripped. He knew by now he would need something to hold onto.

 

Suga then began to suck the entire head into his mouth and swirl his tongue around it. He continued to do so as he watched Daichi’s body convulse and twitch right beneath him. _I’m making him do this_ , Suga smirked to himself.

 

He let his cock free with a delightful _pop_ , encompassing his cock in a tight fist. “I love seeing you like this, Daichi.” Suga cooed, then sunk his mouth down over him, getting about half of his length down his throat. Daichi sank into the mattress and felt like flying away into heaven. 

 

Suga began to bob his head, hollowing out his cheeks and licking up along the backside of Daichi’s length. Daichi couldn’t help but roll his hips up slightly to meet Suga’s rhythm, making the other boy hum in surprise. This sent pleasure straight through his cock, making him leak a little bit of precum down his throat.

 

Suga pulled back and caught his breath, licking his lips. “You taste so good,” Suga gave him a small smile and spit down his cock, using the hand already wrapped around it to slicken up his length. “Fuck,” Daichi’s heart was pounding so loud, he could hear it in his own ears throughout his body.  Suga ducked down again and swallowed him right up, almost to the point where his nose was touching the soft patch of hair on Daichi’s abdomen. Suga breathed through his nose and swallowed around his cock. His throat flexed tightly around Daichi, making him see stars.

 

Daichi’s fingers tightened to a death grip in Suga’s hair as he watched his cock disappear and reappear into Suga’s mouth. “So good,” Daichi whined in a higher voice than usual. Suga continued to deep throat his achingly hard cock, swallowing deliciously around him. 

 

“I’m getting close,” Daichi warned, sweat beading across his face. He began to pant a little, the tight feeling of his orgasm approaching slowly.

 

Suga popped off of his cock once more to catch his breath, and the sight alone is enough to make Daichi absolutely lose his mind. Saliva was dripping down his chin and his cheeks were flushed. His eyelids were half-lidded and his hair a mess from Daichi’s death grip earlier.

 

He then got back to work, and this time swallowed him down to the hilt in one go, swallowing multiple times. As he came back up, he sucked _hard_ and filthy, encouraging moans leaving his throat.  Daichi's eyes rolled back into his head as the pleasure he was feeling began to take course throughout his entire body, voice broken and airy.

 

“Fuck, _Koushi_ , I’m gonna- I’m coming! I’m..” Daichi’s words died off as he rode his orgasm, shooting hot and thick spurts down Suga’s throat. Suga was now pulled off of his cock and jerking him rapidly, tongue out and catching all of the cum that shot out, swallowing it all down immediately. 

 

As Daichi’s hips slowed down and settled back onto the bed, Suga pushed himself up and onto his knees into a sitting position.

 

Daichi’s chest was still heaving in aftershocks, little shivers running throughout his body. “Was it good?” He heard Suga raspily ask, rubbing at his eye. Daichi’s chest swelled with emotion, at loss for words. He just stuck out his arms, waiting for embrace. Suga chuckled lightly and crawled over to him, lying down in the open arms.

 

“You are amazing. That was amazing. Thank you.” Daichi sighed as he wrapped his arms tightly around the body encompassing him in a comforting heat that made his heart want to burst.

 

 

 "It's no problem, really. That was pretty amazing, though." Suga replied. Daichi was about to shut his eyes, but the feeling of Suga's hard cock pressing against his thigh was enough to make his mind go blank for a split second. 

 

"Suga, do you want me to.." Daichi trailed off, thigh moving back slightly to press back into Suga. 

 

Suga let out a small breath as his hips rolled into the sensation, arms wrapping tighter around Daichi's shoulders. "No, you don't have to. Really." 

 

Daichi let out a sigh and pushed himself back up into a seated position so he could now look back down at Suga's lying form across the bed. His cheeks were bursting with color as his eyes were cast aside. He was slowly curling up into himself as his already tight jeans were pulled tightly across his crotch area, erection painstakingly obvious. 

 

"C'mon, Suga. Let me take care of you, too." Daichi grabbed Suga's shoulder and pushed him onto his back, eyes soft and reassuring. 

 

Daichi ran his hand down Suga's chest, noting the rapid heartbeat underneath his fingers. He smiled lightly to himself as he reached the hem of his shirt. He looked back up into Suga's eyes for silent permission. Suga only looked back at him, lips shiny and pink. Daichi took that as a yes and he pulled the shirt up and over Suga's head, once again revealing that soft and milky skin. 

 

As he was now more up close and personal, Daichi now took note of the light dusting of freckles covering his shoulders and pectorals, leading all the way down his abdomen. Daichi sighed wordlessly as he took in all of the beauty laid out before him. "You really are something else," Daichi sighed. 

 

Suga smiled weakly at him, eyes lidded and glazed over. He reached up and placed a hand on Daichi's arm, squeezing lightly. It was small, but it was enough to make Daichi's heart set aflame once again. His ears were rushing with sounds of the ocean (most likely his blood) as he reached down and placed a hand atop Suga's tented pants. 

 

Suga brought his bottom lip into his mouth, eyes shutting blissfully as Daichi gave it a light _squeeze_ , testing the waters. The expression on his face was enough to encourage Daichi further, now beginning to rub with added pressure.

 

"Daichi, please." Suga's hips lifted slightly up into Daichi's palm. A silent plea was swimming inside Suga's brown eyes. Daichi couldn't resist them, so he popped the button of his jeans and unzipped them. In one swift motion, he pulled them down along with his underwear. 

 

Suga let out a gasp as Daichi instantly took his length into his hand, evenly spreading the precum along his shaft. "You're so wet," Daichi commented, fist tight and moving in swift motions. Suga's eyes fluttered shut and his head twisted to the side. "Fuck, just like that." 

 

Daichi hummed, leaning up to capture Suga's rosy lips in a kiss. They both sighed in content as Daichi's fist continued to jerk him off, twisting up around the head each time. Suga released a series of moans and gasps every time Daichi did so. 

 

This made him smirk, "You like that, huh?" Daichi twisted his palm up against the head once more, but this time he squeezed and ran a finger down the slit. Suga bucked his hips off of the bed, breath stuttering in his throat.

 

"Yeah," he weakly moaned, voice sounding higher. Daichi shuddered at the sound, swallowing thickly as he brought a digit from his other unoccupied hand into his mouth, coating it in saliva. 

 

"Spread your legs." He gently commanded. Without a second thought, Suga's thighs were now on either side of his ribs, knees just about touching them. "Yes, Daichi. Please." Suga whined, already anticipating what was to come. 

 

Daichi brought his wet finger down and circled Suga's entrance with it. Suga's eyes squeezed shut and he let out a loud breath, now holding his legs up by the back of his knees.

 

As his finger slid in, he could feel Suga's inner walls clamping around it, almost as if he was afraid the intrusion would try to disappear. "More," Suga bit back a moan as Daichi slid his finger the rest of the way in. 

 

"Tell me when you can handle another." Daichi calmly instructed, hand still working over the other's aching cock. 

 

"I'm good now." Suga nodded after a minute. Daichi pulled his finger out slowly before pressing another one back inside along with it. Suga groaned lowly from the back of his throat, back arching beautifully off of the bed. 

 

As his fingers came to the hilt, he studied Suga's face for any signs of discomfort. He waited patiently for the crease between his brows to smooth out and his back to settle back down against the sheets. 

 

"Good?" He asked. Suga cracked an eye open and gave him a small smile. "Yeah," he nodded. Daichi smiled warmly at him, before he crooked his fingers up as if making an 'L' shape with them, and Suga let out a loud cry.

 

His thighs shook slightly and his hole clenched tightly around his fingers as he continued to press up into that spot. _Found it_ , Daichi smirked at himself. As he looked down at Suga's quivering body, he couldn't help himself as he leaned forward and brought the sensitive skin of his neck back into his lips, sucking a firm mark into it. 

 

His fingers were now compulsively jabbing into that spot repeatedly as his other hand squeezed around his cock, getting him off. "Fuck, Daichi," Suga's voice was now high into his head, legs shaking and twitching as he felt his orgasm approaching. 

 

His cock leaked like a fountain onto Daichi's tight fist, ready to burst. The bruising kiss Daichi was sucking into his throat was definitely _not_ helping as his he climbed higher and higher.

 

All of a sudden he was bursting with a loud cry, like a gun shot going off. It caught both boys off guard as Suga shook violently, clenching down firmly onto Daichi's abusive fingers. The hand on his cock stilled but was tight, thick ropes of cum shooting up and onto Daichi's fist and his own chest. 

 

Daichi shook as he felt the cock in his hand pulsate with each stream. He milked it until there was nothing left except a quivering and overly-sensitive Suga beneath him. He withdrew his fingers slowly and carefully, wiping them on the sheets beneath them. 

 

A few silent moments passed between the two save for the shuddering breaths Suga sucked in as he came down. "Wow," he breathed. Daichi leaned back up and placed a kiss on his lips before getting up to grab a tissue to clean them both up. 

 

He wiped his hand and Suga's chest clean, then threw the tissue somewhere off to the side. He clicked his phone back to life and checked the time, _3:34 am_. An hour has already almost passed.

 

Daichi sighed and climbed back into the bed, pulling the covers back and bringing Suga in close. His body was warm unlike the sheets, so he clung greedily onto the boy's warmth.

 

"That was amazing, thank you, Daichi." Suga quietly yawned into Daichi's chest, burrowing his face. Daichi's heart swelled yet again as he stroked his fingers lazily through soft silver locks.

 

"Yeah, it was. I lo-

 

Daichi cut himself off before he realized what he was even saying.

 

 _I love you. I love you_. 

 

His thoughts were screaming at him as he fished around inside his brain for something else to say. 

 

"What?" Suga tiredly asked. His voice was gentle and almost-not-there.  Daichi shook his head and just exhaled, pulling Suga impossibly closer. "Nothing, don't worry about it."

 

"Mmkay," Suga breathed, before his breaths evened out and he grew quiet. Daichi's eyes fluttered shut with exhaustion. 

 

 _In the morning I'll tell him,_ Daichi thought to himself as he let the soft sounds of Suga's breathing lull him to sleep. 

 

~

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> updated: 8.15.2017
> 
> i updated this by adding the extra smut in the end and just better wording throughout the story because I was a little unsatisfied with how I originally wrote it. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless :) xx


End file.
